1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a data swapping method and a data processing device and a non-volatile memory device that perform the data swapping method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An operating system (OS) deals with limitations in the capacity of a main memory (e.g., a random access memory (RAM)) by using a virtual memory. For this, the operating system uses a hard disk drive (HDD) as a swap memory. In other words, when there is lack of space in a main memory due, for example, to the simultaneous loading of applications, some data inside the main memory are swapped (e.g., written or copied) to the HDD.
However, it can be inefficient to use a non-volatile memory device (e.g., a flash memory device) as a swap memory. This is because the flash memory device has a faster access speed than the HDD and performs complex functions such as wear leveling or garbage collection.